Némo
by missyblueB
Summary: Tranche de vie d'un pensionnaire bien particulier.


Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, moi Némo je peux dire que j'ai vécu ce qu'on peut appeler une vie de poisson plutôt paisible. Je n'ai vraiment pas à me plaindre. Mon aquarium est très spacieux, mes colocataires sont sympathiques et surtout j'ai le meilleur propriétaire qui soit.

Vous vous demandez tous quelles sont les qualités requises pour être un bon proprio pour un poisson clown? Et bien, c'est quelqu'un qui n'oublie pas de vous nourrir, qui pense à laver régulièrement votre aquarium et qui tous les matins, en buvant son café, vient vous dire quelques mots.

Et moi, Némo, j'ai la chance d'avoir Ianto Jones comme propriétaire.

Dès qu'il m'a choisi à l'animalerie, il y a un an, j'ai su que ma vie allait être le paradis et je ne me suis pas trompé. Mais depuis deux ou trois mois, mon propriétaire ramène souvent le même homme chez lui et je ne l'aime pas ce Jack.

Il ne sait pas y faire avec les poissons, ça se voit tout de suite. Alors que Ianto, il a toujours su être délicat avec nous. La semaine dernière par exemple, Ianto a demandé à Jack de nous nourrir. Et bien, vous savez ce qu'il a fait cet idiot? Il nous a mis du pain rassi dans l'aquarium. Ianto était furax, surtout que ça a bouché le filtre à eau tout neuf.

A ce moment-là, j'ai crié victoire. Je pensais que mon propriétaire ne voudrait plus jamais voir cet horrible bonhomme. Mais aujourd'hui, je comprends bien que je me suis trompé car Ianto vient de rentrer et Jack l'accompagne.

Quand cet homme est là, Ianto oublie de nous dire bonjour et ça me rend triste. Je m'apprête à aller me cacher dans ma caverne car je n'aime vraiment pas les voir ensemble, quand tout à coup je sens l'aquarium vibrer. Je nage alors aussi vite que possible vers la vitre pour voir ce qu'il se passe et là je vois deux grandes mains humaines contre la paroi. Je les reconnais tout de suite, ce sont celles de mon propriétaire adoré.

Mais pourquoi s'appuie-t-il comme ça contre l'aquarium? Oh, mais c'est parce que Jack est derrière lui et le pousse, je crois. Mais... mais... mais... Pourquoi est-ce que cet idiot glisse sa main là?

Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'il se passe? Mon propriétaire ferme les yeux et semble avoir du mal à respirer maintenant. Est-ce que Jack lui fait mal? Ianto doit vraiment souffrir alors car à présent Jack lui retire son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements à présent.

Je regarde les yeux écarquillés ce qui se passe devant la paroi de mon aquarium. Mon propriétaire adoré a toujours les yeux fermés et pousse des petits gémissements, tandis que la main de Jack lui caresse une partie du corps que je n'ai jamais vu. Ianto se tourne vers l'autre homme et j'entends de loin ce qu'il lui dit:

"Jack, pas devant les poissons s'il te plait..."

Pffff... Jack c'est vraiment qu'un méchant, la preuve il mord l'oreille de mon propriétaire. Le pauvre, ça se voit qu'il n'aime pas ça vu le petit cri qu'il a poussé.

" Je suis sur que ça t'excite qu'on nous regarde. Avoue!"

"Jack s'il te plait,pas dans la chambre."

Ianto tente de repousser l'autre homme, mais Jack le tient fermement.

"Non, je n'ai pas envie de décevoir notre public. Il meurt d'envie de voir comment je peux te faire supplier j'en suis sur."

Mon propriétaire ne peut pas répondre à ce que lui dit Jack cai il a posé ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrasse. Je sais que c'est un baiser. Étoile, le poisson-lune me l'a expliqué la dernière fois lorsqu'on regardait Jack et Ianto sur le canapé. Je lui ai demandé où il avait appris ça, mais il ne m'a pas répondu.

Une nouvelle secousse de l'aquarium me tire de mes pensées et je constate que devant moi les deux hommes ont changé de position. Mon propriétaire est maintenant dos à la paroi tandis que Jack est à genoux devant lui. Il doit être en train de s'excuser je pense. J'espère que super Ianto va l'envoyer paitre!

Ah mince, je ne vois pas grand chose de ce qu'il se passe avec le dos de Ianto collé à la paroi. Vite, vite je nage vers le coin droit de l'aquarium. De là j'aurai une meilleure vue.

Oh c'est bizarre, Jack a cette chose que je ne connaissais pas dans la bouche et il fait des trucs étranges avec sa langue. Peut-être que ça a bon goût comme les petits cailloux du fond que j'aime bien sucer. Ianto a l'air de lui avoir pardonné car pendant que l'autre homme est occupé, il lui passe la main dans les cheveux. On dirait même qu'il presse la tête de Jack contre lui.

Mais d'ailleurs que fait cet idiot avec ses mains? Je n'arrive pas à voir où il a glissé une de ses mains car le bas de la chemise me cache la vue. Mais je devine qu'il a la main entre le haut de ses cuisses. Je me demande bien pourquoi. Faudra que je demande à Étoile, il saura surement lui.

Ça fait bizarre d'entendre mon propriétaire gémir ainsi, ça me donne tout chaud entre les nageoires. Je devrais peut-être aller étudier ça de plus près, dans ma caverne.

Mais une nouvelle vibration de l'aquarium me fait changer d'avis. Ianto fait de nouveau face à la vitre et semble attendre quelques chose.

"Ianto, tu as un tube de lubrifiant?"

"Dans le tiroir de table de chevet. Dépêche-toi!"

"Mhhhh j'ai pas envie d'aller si loin... Et puis il y a l'eau des poissons sinon et..."

"Jack! Tu es dégoutant parfois, tu sais."

Je vois Ianto se diriger rapidement vers sa chambre ce qui me laisse la vue dégagée sur Jack. Il a le pantalon ouvert et un peu baissé. C'est étrange, il y a chez lui aussi cette cette chose qui dépasse, qui se tient dressée. Les humains sont quand même très différents des poissons.

Ianto est revenu et a entre les mains un petit tube blanc. Il l'ouvre et verse un peu du contenu sur les doigts de Jack, puis se remet face à l'aquarium, avec les deux mains contre la paroi. Encore une fois je ne vois pas ce que fait Jack mais ça ne me dérange pas cette fois-ci car Ianto mon beau propriétaire me fait face. Son visage a l'air crispé et tout à coup, il pousse une cri. J'en étais sur, Jack lui fait du mal et j'enrage de ne rien pouvoir faire pour le sauver.

Mais tout à coup, ce cri se transforme en gémissement et j'entends Ianto dire qu'il en veut encore, que ça soit plus fort. Je me suis peut-être trompé alors. Si Ianto va bien, alors tout va bien et il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Jack a encore l'air de pousser mon propriétaire adoré, si bien qu'il se retrouve entièrement collé à la vitre. C'est le moment pour moi d'aller étudier cette chose étrange. Je nage vers le milieu de l'aquarium pour me retrouver face à cet élément qui m'est inconnu. C'est bizarre, il me parait plus grand que tout à l'heure. C'est assez long, rose et un peu de liquide blanc semble s'en échapper par le haut.

Soudain la main de Jack le saisit et commence à le caresser de bas en haut, de plus en plus rapidement. Tsss, il m'énerve celui-là, il faut toujours qu'il mette ses mains partout. Du coup, je retourne au niveau du visage de mon propriétaire adoré. Il a toujours les yeux fermés et a l'air d'avoir de grandes difficultés à respirer calmement, et il pousse toujours des petits gémissements. Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau quand même... Je ne me lasse pas de le regarder.

Et là d'un seul coup, il pousse un cri plus fort et plus long que les autres. Je vois alors son visage se contracter encore plus et un liquide blanc vient de se répandre sur la vitre au niveau de la chose étrange, qui n'a plus trop la même forme à présent.

J'ai vraiment peur que quelque chose n'aille pas chez mon propriétaire, alors je me rapproche encore un peu de la vitre, comme si à travers la paroi je pouvais toucher sa douce joue et lui offrir un peu de réconfort. Subitement Ianto ouvre les yeux et en constatant que je suis là, il pousse un cri qui n'a rien à voir avec ceux qu'il poussait avant.

"Jack! Le poisson! Il nous regardait!"

"Je suis content de savoir que je ne suis pas le seul pervers dans la pièce."

Je n'entends pas ce que Jack lui répond. Je suis trop honteux d'avoir été surpris en train de le regarder ainsi, alors je nage aussi vite que possible pour aller me cacher dans ma petite caverne. Une fois-là bas je constate qu'Etoile est déjà là et il me demande ce qui m'arrive.

En soupirant je lui réponds:

"Je crois que je suis amoureux."


End file.
